Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance communication capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized to provide connectivity to one or more cloud-based resources offered by a third party. In other words, customers may purchase resources from a public cloud service to virtualize one or more of their processes and connect to such resources through a telecommunications network.
In some instances, the request services from a cloud environment in multiple locations or regions. For example, a customer to the telecommunications network may request a connection to the cloud environment in a first location (such as Dallas, Tex.) and a connection to the cloud environment in a different location (such as Denver, Colo.) in circumstances where the customer has sites or data centers in Dallas and Denver. In turn, the telecommunications network may attempt to connect the cloud regions such that the regions can exchange communications related to the cloud services provided to the customer. For example, the cloud environment may provide an automatic redundancy service to customers that stores data or other information in each region the customer is connected to the cloud environment. To facilitate the exchange of information between the cloud regions for the redundancy service, the network may connect the two cloud regions together through the network to exchange the redundant data. However, some cloud environments (or other networks) may not allow connections to other cloud environments (or other networks) for various business or other network operation considerations. In such instances, the cloud service may not be provided to the customer as desired. For example, backup or syncing between two regions of the network may require transmission of data over a network that may be public, unencrypted, or otherwise fail to meet the requirements of the customer.